


【DV】现代AU—Saint & Sinner

by shuigenwoshu



Series: 【DV】短篇合集 [7]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 现代AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuigenwoshu/pseuds/shuigenwoshu
Summary: 跟开水闲扯，无意中说起《处刑人》经典的兄弟CP，我一想，哎呀妈呀，太有感觉了，我要写一个特别糙的哥，跟现在系列完全不同画风的哥，虽然最后结局应该会DV，但过程要DVD，互攻！！！PS：如果有VD的朋友，直接代入更是100%洽，弟弟非常非常可爱（弩哥软萌）！电影特别是第一部，经典，巨搞笑，“我出去买包烟都能遇到9个艹过你的男人”PS：听歌莽文出柜神曲《Le bien qui fait mal》，里面有一句“正经的眼泪”，听起来非常像Dante’s love
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: 【DV】短篇合集 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112033
Kudos: 4





	【DV】现代AU—Saint & Sinner

事情起因很简单，就是但丁随口一句话。

那天，他和维吉尔一起照常下班回家。

对，爱尔兰双子在曼哈顿下东城的一家冷冻厂上班，主要且唯一任务就是像个机器人似的把分割好的冷冻肉用铲车装上冷冻车，没有任何技术含量。尽管两人除了英语外还能流利使用其他5国语言（德俄西意中），但没有用，运肉只需要认识操作台上的up和down就行。

由于他们“借住”的废弃旧写字楼在布鲁克林，所以二人每天都要徒步穿过威廉斯堡大桥。

什么？你说那么远的距离怎么不开车，仔细想想，连房子都是占用没人认领的破搂，你指望他们有车？可别做梦了！

总之，他们在回去路上，遇到堵车，原本这不关他们的事，可游行团体顺便把人行道也塞得严严实实，肩挨肩，脚踩脚，像宿便的大肠，想排排不出的感觉，贼他妈压抑。

但丁低着头在各式各样的鞋里挤出一条小路，维吉尔紧随其后，狡猾的捡现成便宜。他们两个就这么一前一后，沉默不语专心走路，黑色衬衫黑色大衣黑色裤子外加黑色皮鞋在彩虹旗飘扬的人群中显得那么格格不入，宛如尖刀剃肉，人流在面前分开又在身后合上。

走着走着在快接近桥头马上要拐入宽阔街区时，突然冷不丁的插进来一堵“墙”，出于惯性但丁伸了一半的腿收不回，只能硬生生撞上对方结实的胸脯。

“呲，”刚要张嘴要骂人，但想了想忍住，决定错开身体绕过障碍继续前行，可肩膀却被一只大手按住。

粗声粗气的声音从耳边传来，“你撞了人连声道歉都没有吗？”

“哈？”

不耐烦的扭头，一个比自己矮了几公分留着板寸，剃光半边脑袋，鼻子左耳挂有金环的壮汉正不怀好意打量他，扣住肩头的手臂上密密麻麻刻满奇怪纹身。

“你搞清状况是谁挡了谁的路？”翻了个白眼，甩开肩膀。

“哼，你们这些臭男人逮住机会都会占便宜，”对方吹动嘴皮，轻蔑的说。

现在轮到但丁仔细打量，这话什么意思？你不是男的？然后他看到对方紧身衣下若隐若现的远动胸罩，以及比男性胸肌要稍显丰满的乳房，艹！

“你他妈的往哪儿看！”被重新定义身份的女人叉起腰愠怒的质问。

“哈哈哈，”但丁其实不该笑的，可他忍不住，“没什么没什么。”

“去你妈！”对方显然误会自己过于爽朗的笑声，“我艹你妈的狗杂种。”

这句话就有点过分了，但丁翘起一边嘴角，“嘿，兄弟，啊不，姐们儿，做个淑女说话文明点。”

“我去你妈的！”男人婆朝旁边啐了一口吐沫，忽然抬膝。

这一脚来得防不胜防，虽然他下意识夹紧双腿，护住小弟，可惜还是晚了一步，胯下生风，接着但丁就体会了一把字面意义上的蛋碎心痛，想他妈的杀人冲动。

钢针戳刺般痛感麻得他直不起腰，几秒剧烈过后，越来越清晰的痛楚如触电从阴囊蔓延到小腹，他开始哀嚎甚至不敢轻易揉捏只能虚虚托住，下半身仿佛失去知觉，艹，老子别是废了啊！腿也站不住，膝盖直抖，眼看就要没面子的往下跪时，一旁冷冷旁观的维吉尔终于记起自己身为哥哥的职责，递出一只胳膊。

但丁虽然不乐意，可局势给不了太多选择，他咬牙搭上，抬头，打算怒骂行凶者。

“我艹你.....”话开一半，却瞟见对方身后忽然冒出五六个相似发型相似打扮的相似“壮汉”，所以又识趣的闭上嘴巴，让眼角浮动着幸灾乐祸之情的维吉尔架起自己。

“别惹事，走吧。”

但丁不服气，可是没办法，于是他只能憋着一肚怒火捂住受伤部位，一瘸一拐往马路边移动。

维吉尔赤脚从浴室出来，发梢的水顺着脸颊脖颈往下淌，他半眯眼睛从铁架子上随便抓了块毛巾围在腰间，短短碎发不用擦，向后一捋任由它自行晾干。

走向小冰箱路过地上铺的旧床垫，人造棉花从开线边角处露出来，从个别细节可以看出床垫应该是白色的，可现在愣是被睡成浅米色。而床垫的使用者似乎并不在意，正舒舒服服斜躺着漫不经心翻杂志，半长银发在脑后挽成一个团状发髻搁在水泥墙突出的铁管上，红色生锈随对方轻微晃动，簌簌掉落，在小麦色的皮肤上留下一层粉尘。

对方虽然没洗澡但也赤身裸体，双腿大张，只有一袋快化完的冰挡在关键部位，粉红毛毯扭成一坨垫在身后。维吉尔瞄了一眼混杂着透明固体的水袋，垂下碎冰正好盖住卵蛋，仅留边缘带毛褶皱隐约可见，流向两侧的水渍将浅黄色柱体完全暴露，精神不振的可怜虫和它主人一样满心怨气歪向一侧。白色绒毛被压得乱七八糟，像未经修剪的常春藤攀着结实肌肉往上爬，探出去枝叶在肚脐下停住，浓密须毛汇聚形成一条脉络明朗的粗线。

轻哼了一句，转身弯腰从小冰箱里拿出一罐啤酒，左手靠在门上，考虑着是再拿一瓶啤酒还是旁边冰块完整的塑料袋时，猛地感受到来自身后的审视目光。快速扭头，杂志动了动，遮住脸颊，有人闷声闷气的说，“帮我拿一罐。”

“你该换一个了，”思考后还是抓向冰袋。

但丁放下杂志，做了个痛苦的皱眉，长吟道，“我觉得够了，再冰下去，我的蛋蛋都要缩回北极圈再也不出来了。”

“或许这样更好，”维吉尔耸了耸肩，先把冰块砸向对方裸露的胸脯，接着又抛出手中啤酒，看对方手忙脚乱两样都没接住。

“你非要这样吗？”但丁直起身体跪在床垫，下意识用刚捡的啤酒按上阴茎，所以又是一声惨叫，“艹，冻死老子了！”

对方呲牙咧嘴咒骂着伸手去够地上冰袋，一边挤眼吸溜舌头一边小心翼翼重新挡好，然后低头凝视那个与下体有过亲密接触的金属圆筒。他能看出但丁在纠结，喝吧，相当于间接亲蛋蛋，虽然是自己的蛋蛋，不喝吧，又不能丢掉，怪可惜的。终于还是垂头丧气的单手扣住拉环向上一扯，扑哧，喷涌而出的金色酒花溢出手心，滴上床垫（这或许解释了床垫的奇怪颜色）。

“艹艹艹！他妈的！”

维吉尔想笑，刚起音，就听到远处小圆桌上手机在震动。


End file.
